Craig Tucker's Angst
by Shadowgate
Summary: Craig goes through a difficult time in his life.
1. Chapter 1

Craig Tucker's Angst

By Shadowgate

…

Craig Tucker went to school and it seemed like just another morning. Token stopped him in the hallway and put his hand on his shoulder.

Craig said "hey Token" and Token responded "did you hear Clyde is in the hospital?"

Craig said "no what happened?"

Token answered "appendicitis."

Craig caught his breath and said "oh well that's common have they done the surgery yet?"

Token answered "yes it was last night. His dad called my dad so that's how I know."

Token and Craig entered their classroom and saw Bebe crying. Tweek ran up to Craig ad said "Clyde's in the hospital."

Craig grabbed Tweek and said he knew and told him to calm down.

When the teacher entered she told everyone to take their seats. Everyone took their seats and she said "now class" only to suddenly stop her lesson plan and look up to Bebe who was crying.

The teacher asked Beebe why she was crying and Beeb said "my man is in the hospital."

The teacher said "excuse me your man?"

Bebe answered back "Clyde."

The teacher explained "that reminds me class last night Clyde Dononvan went to the hospital last night due to appendicitis. His surgery was successful. He'll be back to school on Wednesday. Also Bebe do not refer to Clyde as your man. It makes it sounds like you and him do things together."

Bebe slammed her fist down on her desk and said "what's wrong with me calling him 'my man?"

The teacher replied "by calling him your man you make it sound like you do things with him. Pus for you to call him your man is not appropriate for a lady your age."

Bebe slammed her hand on her desk and the teacher said "do not slam your hand on your desk young lady that is disrespectful and I will have you suspended."

Bebe shot back "you're the one being disrespectful by not letting me acknowledge grief for my man. Oh and he is my man and I'll bet I do more with my man than you've ever with a man miss goody two shoes momma."

The class went "whoa" and Token said "damn sassy white girls make me hot."

The teacher sent Bebe to PC Principal.

INSIDE THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE

PC Principal said "okay young lady you say Clyde is your man? Do you both understand affirmative consent?"

Bebe explained to PC Principal the both understood affirmative consent. She also stated they did kissing and hand jobs.

PC Principal went on to say "okay now let's discuss your referral. You were very rude and disruptive in class."

PC Principal starts breathing hard. Bebe starts to shake. As PC Principal continues breathing hard Bebe says "I'll go apologize immediately I promise."

PC Principal yelled "YOU DO THAT IMMEDIATELY OR I'LL BREAK YOUR FUCKING ARMS YOUNG LADY!"

Bebe said "yes sir I will."

Bebe rushed back to class.

Mister Mackey said to PC Principal "um PC Principal you can't threaten to beat students like that umkay."

PC Principal said "THAT'S IT MISTER MACKEY I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU MY BITCH!"

PC Principal punched Mister Mackey in the face and gave him a bloody nose. PC Principal yelled "GET UP MACKEY! GET THE FUCK UP! YOU'RE MY BITCH YOU GOT THAT?"

Mister Mackey responded "yes PC Principal I'm your bitch."

PC Principal said "Goddamn right you're my little bitch boy."

Mister Mackey said "yes sir I'm your little bitch."

PC Principal said "that's a good boy Mister Mackey."

At lunch time Craig's cellphone rang. He didn't recognize the number but he answered anyhow.

Craig said "hello."

The voice on the other end said "hello is this Craig Tucker?"

Craig said "yes who's this?"

The voice said "my name is Frank Godfather and I'm calling from Hell's Pass Hospital to inform you that tragically your friend Clyde Donovan passed away."

Suddenly Craig realized this was a prank call.

He turned around and saw Cartman behind him.

Craig smacked Cartman in his face.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Craig Tucker's Angst

Chapter 2

By Shadowgate

….

Craig Tucker arrived home and he was feeling groggy. He was also in a pissy mood.

Ruby arrived home soon after.

"Craig I heard Clyde is in the hospital. What happened?"

Craig explained that Clyde was having his appendix out. Ruby went on to say "I heard the fat punk Erick Cartman prank called you and said Clyde died."

Craig said "yes and I punched him in his fucking face."

Ruby backed up a little and then Craig calmed down a little.

"I'm sorry I startled you Ruby."

Ruby nodded and said he deserved it.

Craig's cell phone rang and he saw it was Clyde's number.

Craig picked up the phone and it was Roger Donovan. He let Craig know that Clyde pulled through his surgery just fine. Craig said "thank you."

Craig relayed the information to Ruby. All seemed well that night.

The next day in school the morning went without a hitch.

After lunch Token announced in the hallway "Clyde Donovan can have visitors today after school."

All the kids cheered.

Bebe said "I'm going to visit him first and alone. Clyde is my man."

Stan and Kyle said "we'd like to visit him today as well."

Bebe said "you two don't give a fuck about Clyde so I suggest you both stay far away from Hell's Pass Hospital."

Craig said "I plan to visit Clyde and so does Tweek whether you like it or not."

Bebe yelled "STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN CRAIG!"

Craig said "he's not your man. You've only dated him off and on."

Bebe said "don't fucking argue with me."

Craig asked "why are you being a total bitch?"

Bebe flipped off Craig and Craig called her a "fat cunt."

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Craig Tucker's Angst Chapter 3

By Shadowgate

…

However after lunch that day things would take a turn for the worst. Bebe, Red, and Wendy walked up to Craig in the hallway and Bebe said "I'm visiting Craig first along with my lady friends and the boys can visit later."

Craig said "I'll visit Craig this afternoon if I fucking feel like it you stupid cunt."

Mister Mackey yelled "CRAIG TUCKER YOU DO NOT EVER CALL ANOTHER GIRL A CUNT DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?"

Craig said "yes you're clear I can't call any other girl a cunt ever so that mean I can just call Bebe a cunt."

Mister Mackey said "don't be a smart ass Craig you know what I mean."

Craig said "tell the bitches to leave me alone and we'll be okay."

Mister Mackey scolded Craig for calling them bitches.

Wendy said "Mister Mackey is on our side Craig."

Mister Mackey said "I'm not taking sides I want you all to break it up immediately."

Craig said "you're not the mature person you pass yourself off as and neither is your boyfriend Wendy."

Wendy said "you're not the big shot people think you are that I can see."

Craig shot back "well let's see if your eye sight is so damn great maybe your sense of smell is great so smell this."

Craig Tucker farts on all three girls.

Mister Mackey yelled "THAT'S IT YOU ARE GETTING AN OFFICE REFEREAL!"

Craig replied "YOU SHOULD GET AN OFFICE REFERRAL!"

Mister Mackey said "that remark will get you suspended."

Tweek said "oh Craig I'm really disappointed in you."

Craig said "I've done it this time I know it. I was pissed off."

Later that day when Craig got home from school he knew he had to stay home. His sister Ruby came into the living room and she said "I just talked to mom and dad and they both say you're grounded but they'll drive you to Hell's Pass Hospital tomorrow to visit Craig because it's a special circumstance but that's all."

Craig said "I'm grateful for the fact that they're driving me to the hospital tomorrow to see Clyde. That's not for a party so that option is open."

Ruby asked "what did you do to get in trouble at school?"

Craig said "A snob girl likes Clyde and said she was entitled to visit on her and said so multiple times so eventually I farted on her."

Rubys said "oh Craig if you ever did that to me I'd kick you in the mid-section."

Craig said "she was a bitch and she deserved it."

Ruby said "well Craig I love you and I hate to tell you this but mom and dad are going to tear you apart."

Craig responded "I know that Ruby I'm smart enough to know that. Do you take your big brother for an idiot?"

Ruby said "I didn't say that Craig."

Craig said "Oh I see you're just taking advantage as a little sister to rub this in right?"

Ruby answered "what if I am?"

Craig lost his temper and punched Ruby sending her straight on the floor."

Craig yelled "OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY RUBY!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Craig Tucker's Angst

Chapter 4

By Shadowgate

….

When Laura and Thomas Tucker got home a half an hour later they were very unhappy with the situation.

Ruby spoke up and said "I know I called you to tell on Craig a little while ago but I believe he's really sorry."

Laura said "well he should be."

At 6PM they all sat down quietly and ate dinner.

After dinner Thomas said "hold on Craig I know about your referral you got today."

Ruby said "that's what I teased Craig about before he hit me."

Craig said "Yes you teased me but that doesn't excuse the fact that I hit you."

Ruby said "well Craig in theory we do our best to follow the rules but we're all human. I'm in shock you actually hit me too but I know you're sorry."

Thomas said "alright both of you need to be quiet because I'm going to speak. Craig your mother and I I our pissed off at you."

Craig replied "no shit."

Laura said "watch your language."

Thomas yelled "WATCH YOUR GODDAMN LANGUAGE I'M READY TO FUCKING KILL YOU FOR HITTING YOUR FUCKING SISTER!"

Laura yelled "THOMAS!"

All of the sudden the doorbell rang.

Craig said "if that's Tweek I'll tell him we have a family emergency and I'll explain everything at school tomorrow."

To Craig's surprise it wasn't Tweek it was Wendy Testaburger. She came over to apologize and told him Bebe will apologize tomorrow. Craig told Wendy he was grateful for that and he was sorry for acting the way he did. Furthermore Wendy told Craig that she along with Bebe and Red had visited Clyde.

Thomas and Laura were standing behind Craig and Laura said "well we appreciate you doing this Wendy. Craig we'll let you visit Clyde tomorrow in the hospital but that's it you're grounded for a month for what you did."

Craig said "I understand."

Wendy said "see you in school tomorrow" thinking Craig was just grounded because he got an office referral.

She had no idea that in spite of the snowy weather in South Park Craig Tucker truly felt his body temperature rise in the heat of the night and was saddened over what he'd done.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Craig Tucker's Angst

Chapter 5

By Shadowgate

…

It was 4PM and Craig and his family were finally able to visit Clyde in the hospital. Upon first entering Craig gave Clyde a hug. Clyde asked "Ruby where did you get that bruise on your face?"

Ruby said "Craig got pissed off and hit me so he's grounded for two months."

Craig said "one month."

Ruby said "well it should have been two."

Thomas said "the electric chair would have been the appropriate punishment."

Craig gave his dad a mad look with his eyebrows upward.

Craig then responded "Ruby knows I am truly sorry (he puts his arm around her) and I will be even more protective than ever."

Clyde said "well the punishment is certainly just and Ruby I hope you're okay."

Ruby said "I'm okay now."

Craig wrapped his second arm around Ruby and then kissed her.

Clyde said "tomorrow I'll be discharged and I should be in school Thursday."

Craig said "excellent."

Craig and Ruby walked up to Clyde's bed and all three hugged.

THE END


End file.
